Powerpuff Girls Z: Sugar Spice and Everything Not So Nice
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Momoko just found out that she had a crush on Kaoru. However Kaoru is unaware of her fellings, Kaoru: "But why do I get so angry when Momoko talks about a cute guy that she likes". How will Miyako take these new feeling of her best friend. Panda-Cube: "How will things turn out? Even I don't know and can't wait for what happens next." An: Might have some M (sexual) stuff.
1. A Surge Coated Heart

Sugar and Spice and Everything Not So Nice

Momoko – Blossom

Kaoru – Buttercup

Miyako – Bubbles

Chapter 1: A Surge coated heart

POV: Momoko/Blossom

It was a nice spring afternoon in New Townsville and I had just got myself an ice cream when I saw someone skate boarding nearby. They were really cool but I couldn't see their face it was being blocked by their hat. I couldn't help myself but fall for them, no matter what my heart kept on beating. When they were done I ran up to them and try to confess, but when I got close they removed their hat and did a slow motion hair flip, my heart jumped when I found out that it was Kaoru on the skate board.

Kaoru: "Oh hey Momoko what's up… Huh? Are you felling ok? You seem to be really red."

Momoko: "Huh!? Oh no I'm ok."

Kaoru: "You sure?"

Kaoru then tried to take my tempter by placing her hand on my fore head, but deflected it.

Kaoru: "Momoko? You sure you're alright?"

My face then became really hot and I could just feel that my whole face had just turned red. The closer Kaoru got closer the faster my heart beat.

Momoko: "I-I got to go, I-I'll see you later."

I then ran away with all my strength leaving Kaoru far behind. '_What's wrong with me'_ I thought to myself as I walked around the streets of New Townsville. _'I never felt like this before. I mean sure I felt like this whenever I see a cute guy… but this feels, stronger? Am I falling for Kaoru? No way, that can't be it; Kaoru's a girl not a boy. Also we're friends and we fight crime together. I mean sure Kaoru is strong, kind, brave, also she really cute when she gets embarrassed or scared… epically when she tries to deign she is_.' I couldn't help but laugh remembering the time that we spent the night at Miyako. '_I guess I really am in love with Kaoru… giggle. I'll try and flirt with her and see if she will get my hints._' After I was done talking to myself I started to head home.


	2. A Spicy Confutation

Chapter 2: A Spicy Confutation

POV: Kaoru/Buttercup

Today was Sunday and the girls and I were meeting up my favorite frozen yogurt shop. Thinking back, yesterday Momoko seemed off. She was really red, _well_ redder than usual. Maybe she found another cute guy that she usually brags about. Clinching my fist I remember all the times she talks about one cute boy after another. "_Grrr! Why does it always bug the hell out of me when she talks about guys or galactic man and Johnny something or another?_"

Momoko: "What bugs you, Kaoru?"

Not realizing that I was at the frozen yogurt shop Momoko and Miyako walked up behind me.

Kaoru: "Nothing. So how have you guys been?"

Momoko: "Nothing much just that Johnny Cosmos is holding a book signing today at 2 p.m. today. Would you like to come and join me Kaoru?"

I couldn't help but get mad, the name alone ticked me off but seeing that goofy smile plastered of her face made it even worse. '_Why do I always get mad when she talks about boys its driving me mad?_'

Kaoru: "No Thank you. You can go right ahead without me."

Momoko: "Ok, you didn't have to get all grumpy."

Miyako: "Calm down you two we came here to hang out not to fight."

Kaoru: "You're right Miyako sorry; you always know what to say in times like this. Thanks."

Miyako: "I-its fine really I just don't like seeing my friends fighting."

Now Miyako's face is red just like Momoko was yesterday, I hope she didn't catch whatever Momoko had. Looking back at Momoko her face seemed madder than it was before; I guess she really wanted me to go with her to the book signing.

Kaoru: "Hey if you really want me to come along that badly I guess it wouldn't kill me. So stop giving me the death glare."

And just like that Momoko was brimming with joy, but then I felt a really cold chill running down my back. I looked behind me but the only one behind me was Miyako, was it just my imagination?

The Clerk: "What would you girls like today?"

Kaoru: "I would like chocolate."

Momoko: "Strawberry for me."

Miyako: "Vanilla with blueberries on top please."

Clerk: "Right away. Here you girls go."

Girls: "Thanks."

We found a place to sit and talk, well mostly the girls would talk I was eating my yogurt in peace. Just then I saw Momoko looking at me and her face was a little red again. Then she came up to my face and kissed me on the cheek. My heart was beating so fast I didn't know what was going on.

Momoko: "Mmmm I love chocolate."

Kaoru: "Then why didn't you just get chocolate? You didn't have to eat it off my face you could have just told me."

Momoko: "Tehe."

I could still feel my face getting redder by the minuet. Then out of the corner of my eye I could have seen a dark aura around Miyako but now she looks normal.

Kaoru: "You alright Miyako?"

Miyako: "Yeah I'm fine, but really Momoko you should have used a napkin not your mouth."

Momoko: "But it looked so good I couldn't control myself."

Kaoru: "Hey you guys its ok you guys, it wasn't really a big deal. What's done is done."

Momoko: "Right, that being said we should start heading to the book signing Kaoru."

Kaoru: "Huh?"

Before I could say anything else Momoko grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the book signing.

Panda-Cube: "Little did Momoko and Kaoru know that they have released something far beyond evil than the Black Z Rays. What will happen next? Remember to leave reviews and coments; Please and Thank You."


End file.
